


Happy Father's Day

by BecaAMM



Series: Who is in Control [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Daughters, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Series, Reader Is Adopted, Reader-Insert, Scottish Character, Single Parents, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s your first Father’s Day with Tony as father and daughter. Neither of you knows what to do.





	Happy Father's Day

Y/N chewed on her thumbnail for what felt like hours, as she looked around her bedroom. It was Father’s Day, and she didn’t know what to do for Tony. It has been months since he had adopted her. They had gotten to know each other quite well, mostly about looking back at the time, but both were new to the whole “family” stuff.

Y/N’s last Father’s Day had been with her biological father. She had been nine years old at the time. _He_ had been so drunk that he could hardly manage to glance at his daughter. She was 13 now, almost 14, and she didn’t know how, or what, to celebrate with Tony.

When she was younger, she could have made something with her hands, but she wasn’t a kid anymore. She was a teenager and as the heir of Stark Industries, she had appeared older and mature and was expected to act and think like one.

A sudden knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts.

“Come in.”

Pepper walked in with a little smile.

“Hey, honey.”

Pepper was Tony’s assistant and the one who helped Y/N with everything he couldn’t understand.

“Is my father awake?” The teen asked quietly. The word ‘ _Father_ ’ was still foreign on her tongue, but she was trying.

“No.” The assistant sat on the big bed. “I imagined you’d like to wake him up. Seeing as it is Father’s Day, you know…”

She nodded.

“Yeah. Father’s Day.” She sighed. “Do I need…”

“There’s a special breakfast waiting for you,” Pepper said. “You just need to wake him up. And, don’t worry, he’s decent. You don’t need to be traumatised this soon.”

“Okay.” The young Stark stood up. “I’m gonna wake my father, of three months, up on father’s day, and this is…”

“Weird.”

Y/N nodded.

“So much.”

“It’s okay. It’ll be weird for him too.”

When the girl stood up she was shaking but managed to walk towards the corridor and took a deep breath before knocking.

“It’s Sunday.” Tony moaned.

“Oh… Okay.” She stepped back. “I’ll go back to my room.”

He jumped from the bed when he realised what was happening.

_‘It’s Father’s Day’._

“Wait.“ He almost yelled. “Come in, honey.”

Y/N waited for a second and entered the room.

“Hey.” She touched her wrist, a sign that demonstrated she was nervous. “Happy Father’s Day.”

Tony laughed a little, rubbing his hands against each other.

“Well… I’m a father.” He murmured. “Your father.”

They faced each other for a long while, each equally nervous as the other one, thinking about how they could be a good father or a good daughter.

“So…”The girl finally said. “There’s a special breakfast waiting for us.”

“Really?”

He tried not to sound _too surprised_ , and this made her laugh.

“You know, Pepper probably wanted the day to be perfect for both of us.” She blushed. “It’s been a long time since my last Father’s Day.” She nervously stated.

Tony smiled softly, knowing the feeling.

“Mine too.”

She knew about his parents, and understood how this would feel to him. It was also his first father’s day as a **father** , and that was impossible to describe.

“I’ll brush my teeth, then.” He stood up. “Can you wait a minute?”

She nodded. Minutes later, they stood in front of the table and she was astonished.

"Oh my goodness…” She whispered.

She almost cried, the smell of it was overwhelming. Eggs, bacon, tomatoes, scones, crumpets, fresh butter… The last time she had this kind breakfast was during her last birthday with her parents.

For a moment, everything smelled like her old _home_.

“Are you okay, kiddo?” Tony turned to her, worried.

“It’s so Scottish.” Y/N turned to see it. “I remember my grandmother baking me crumpets like these when I was a kid.”

He smiled and caressed her arm before they sit down.

They ate in a comfortable silence, both relaxed. For Y/N, she felt like she was morphing her past with her present with Tony. For Tony, however, as her new father, couldn’t help but stare at her bright Y/E/C eyes shining with memories.

“I have scheduled the day for us.” He finally said when they finished. “Father and daughter stuff…”

“Really?” She looked at him, and it was her turn to be the one to try not to sound too surprised.

Tony nodded.

“Well, I’m your father and you’re my daughter. We should do father and daughter stuff, right?”

She quickly confirmed with a vigorous nod of her head.

“So.” The teen hesitated. “What kind of father and daughter stuff would you like for us to do?”

He thought for a second.

“Surprisingly, I never had a daughter before.” He said sarcastically. “I guess we’ll have to find out together.” He concluded with a smile.

* * *

They’ve never been in public together, not **officially**.

All their public siting’s were quick and calculated, usually with Pepper trailing behind them. The paparazzi had never given her any attention, but Tony knew that everything would soon change after today.

When they stepped into _‘Build-A-Bear Workshop’_ , his heart warmed when he -saw the look on Y/N’s face. Although _~~he..~~_.they were rich, he was trying _really hard_ not to spoil her, so his gifts were affordable and thoughtful.

One thing he had learned about his _daughter_ was that she would always want a giant blue teddy bear. Her eyes were always glued on whatever blue bear she passed by in a store.

When he saw the bear, it wasn’t the size she wanted, so he would make his mission to give her a much bigger one.

It took a couple of weeks for him to actually find the giant bear, and it was a week later, and how and when give it to her. As soon as the woman delivered the 5”5’ stuffed blue animal, Y/N turned around and hugged him tightly. At that moment he knew he had made the right choice.

“It smells like bubble gun.” He pointed out.

“Is she your niece?” The curious store clerk asked Tony. “Are you spending Father’s Day with her?”

“She’s my daughter.” He corrected her. The words were so foreign on his tongue, but they felt so _right_.

The woman blushed and Tony looked at her from head to toe. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and big brown eyes.

“Well, thank you.” The millionaire finally said and pulled out his card. “Here… Call me, we should have dinner soon.”

The woman blushed again, even deeper, and Y/N rolled her eyes.

“I thought I would be your only girl today, dad.” She joked and Tony laughed.

“You **are** my only girl today, baby, but I didn’t make any promises about tomorrow night.” He smiled and gave the woman a little wink. ‘I’ll be waiting.”

They walked away and he grabbed her by the shoulders when she rolled her eyes again, ignoring the flash from a camera a few feet away from them.

“Come on, dear.” He shook her a little. “It’s gonna be one hell of a day.”

He gave the bear to Hogan, who promised to keep it safe, and they walked towards the park.

Y/N had never played golf before, but she’s always wanted to and Tony wanted to teach her.

For the next half hour, he managed to teach her the basic rules to the game and later signed them up for a small competition among many other fathers and their children.

“You think we can take ‘em?” He looked at the others, protecting his eyes from the sun with his hand.

“Are you kidding me?” She raised an eyebrow. “We’ll crush them.”

Tony laughed and high-fived her.

“That’s my girl.”

* * *

They actually _did_ crush them.

Even though it was her first game _ever,_ Y/Nwas actually the best player in the competition, and Tony knew something wasn’t right about that. When they took a lunch break, he **needed** to talk to her.

“We’re rocking them, kiddo.” He looked at her, leaning on his elbows. “You’re pretty good.”

“I know.” She looked away, taking a bite of the freshly made burger from the grill. “Aren’t you happy?”

He quickly understood what she was doing, and gave her a little smile.

“I’m happy cause I’m with you. We could be the worst players here, and I would still be having fun.”

She blushed.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” He suggested. “Maybe about using your _special gifts_ for winning?”

Her _special gifts_ were a delicate subject. Y/N had telekinesis. She could manipulate any object and _teleport_. They were usually under control, but Tony was constantly worried about them and her.

No one could ever find out about them. The government could harm her if they knew she was different.

“I thought you wanted to win.” She whispered.

“I don’t need to win, Y/N/N.” He held her hand. “I just want to have fun with you, that’s all. Winning or losing, this is just a friendly competition.”

Y/N blushed.

“I’m sorry.” She muttered.

“It’s okay.” He squeezed her hand. “Let’s just play fair now, okay?”

She nodded.

When the game was over, they ended up in the 3rd place, and although everyone had gotten to see their fathers happy just playing with their kids, no one looked sad even though some of them **lost**.

“3rd place.” He lifted the bronze medal with "Y/N and Anthony Stark” engraved.

“Yeah!” She celebrated.

Tony lifted his daughter in a hug, kissing her cheek.

“Let’s put it on a shelf.” He told her. “Behind my desk, so everyone will see it.”

“Really?” She blushed.

“Of course.” He rolled his eyes and saw the hidden photographer looking at them. “Hey, you. I want a copy of your best pictures.”

The man laughed. Tony actually didn’t care about his presence. He wasn’t exactly followed around all day, but due to his status, he would be on the news on occasion.

“Who’s the girl, Mister Stark?” He walked closer.

Y/N blushed uncomfortably, but Tony’s presence made her feel a little more relaxed. He had warned her about this.

“Since you’re asking so politely, this is my daughter.” He pointed out. “Y/N Stark. You’ll hear her name a lot more in the future, but I think she’d be more comfortable if you just take our picture and leave us to spend the rest Father’s Day together.”

The man kneeled and Tony whispered, “Just smile for the picture and he’ll leave, kiddo.” She obeyed. Half a minute later, he stood up.

“I’ll make sure you’ll get the picture, Mister Stark. Happy Father’s Day, you have a beautiful daughter. Goodbye, Miss Stark.”

When he left, Tony kissed his daughter’s forehead.

“Do you want to go home now?” He suggested. “There’s something I want to show you.”

* * *

Tony turned the lights on as Y/N looked around the marble floor she once thought to be the garage.

“I don’t use this room for anything.” He finally said. “But I do things here. I mess with cars, I make new weapons, I fix broken things… I play engineer.” He joked.

She walked around the room, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the look on her face.

“You once asked me if you could watch me work.” He reminded her.

“Can I?” Her eyes grew wide.

He crossed his arms.

“Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could do something together. I found a broken motorcycle a few weeks ago. If we are able to restore it, it’ll become a collector’s item. You can keep it and drive it when you get your license, of course, I can even teach you how to drive.”

She was surprised but nodded.

“Good.” Tony smiled. “Do you want to name it? It kinda helps when you bond with your project.”

The girl thought for a second.

“Amelia.”

He smiled and grabbed his daughter by her shoulders, guiding her to the corner of the room.

There, the partially damaged motorcycle kindly waited for them to start.

“See this?” He grabbed a tool. “This is a 22mm socket. The first thing we’ll do is remove the wheels. These are too old to be used.”

She nodded, catching every word he said. She watched and contributed to help fix Amelia.

At that moment, at that _very moment_ and without either of them knowing, both felt it in the bottom of their hearts and for the first time ever: She was a Stark.


End file.
